Ask and You Shall Receive (Yuri)
by xX Lustful Desire Xx
Summary: Female X Female Erotic Prompt Fic! Ask what you wish to read and Here will be everything your eyes desire. (Warning, this dish may contain Lemon/Smut/Slash/Soft/Con/NonCon/Threesome/Moresome etc.) Explanation, Index and Work In Progress in chapter 1!
1. Index

Welcome in this Sanctuary of **Pleasure** , **Love** and **Sexyness**!

I am here to make sure your most **Blisstfull Wishes** and **Thrilling Dreams** comes _ **true**_!

This regrouped one-shot stories will be for Female X Female **(Yuri)**

If you're looking for Male X Male **(Yaoi)** Please, find that other one in my stories by clicking on my account name!

The same goes for Male X Female **(Hentai)** (This one will also contain Harem that will include both gender)

So, **ask** and **prompt** me in the review to make me create the delightful scenes you always wanted to see happen between the characters you want. Like I said in the summary, it could be any pairing in any situation and you can ask for as many details you wish! (If you want to see them do something in perticular, say it! :D)

Clear demands will have the most likeliness to fulfill **your** desires. Please, try to make your prompts like this;

\- Character X Character (Ex: Ketsu X Sabine **(I tend to write it like that** _ **Dominant X Submissive**_ **. I just wanted to precise because I saw a 'Ezra X Seventh' and I was tempted to make him screw her, but contained myself because I'm mostly sure it wasn't what was requested XD)**

\- Kind of relationship (Consensual, Non-Consensual / Old Lover or new relationship)

\- Situation or predicament the character(s) are in **(Please don't forget this important part :3 More details motivate my imagination)**

Write as many specifications as you wish, I don't mind long reviews. But, please, ask only one prompt per review to make sure I don't misinterpret and mix two or three ideas together!

Or, you can just tell me what you thought about a chapter so I could continue to improve and give you more delightful stories to you liking :3 Like everyone, I Love **good comments** and it encourage me to continue :3 or to write faster XD

...

This Chapter is also an **Index** (Because, some person ship some kind of relationship and others _don't_.) So it will be easier to know if you want to read this or this chapter and to jump to the kind of story you really want to read without having to pass on those you don't like. ( **Don't Like? Don't read!** And don't tell me in the review. Everyone has the right to love what they want. As long as I don't force you to read, don't force yourself to write me back bad or hateful comments!)

 **Consensual relationship;**

\- Chapter 2 **(Ketsu X Sabine)** Sweet and Horny

\- Chapter 3 **(Ahsoka X Hera)** Jedi's Domination

 **Non-Consensual relationship;**

-N/A

 **Characters from the Pages of other Stories;**

-N/A

...

 **Work in Progress**!

This is where I'll write on which chapter(s) I am working on! (The order of the chapters in a same category is irrelevant)

 _ **Working on Right Now;**_

 _ **Will Get to it Shortly;**_ _(Have the basics plot planned)_

-Seventh X Sabine (Capturing her instead of Ezra)

 _ **Have got my Attention;**_ _(Also mean I have a vague Idea of what I'll do with it, but not enough to get to it right now)_

-Governor Pryce X Sabine (Non-Con)

-Sabine X Maketh Tua

 _ **Need more details;**_ _(Idea I received without plot and I still don't know what to do with them)_

-Hera X Sabine (spanking like "Sabine's punishment logs")

-Ashako X Hera + Sabine (Punishing them)

If your request is in the last lists, it just means I have No idea what I'll do with them and either need more time to ponder on it, or more suggestions for them to unlock my imagination! So, if you wish to see a pairing appear or go up the list, take 10 seconds and tell me in the review :D

Also, even if the pairing you wish to see was already requested by someone else in the comment, don't hesitate to ask for it too! Pairing with popularity can get my attention sooner. ;)

Thank you for your understanding :3

See you soon!


	2. Ketsu X Sabine (Con)

**Alright, this is Ketsu X Sabine time! ( I give priority to Friends, then to prompt with details or specifications (Because I work faster with some guidelines!) and then to demands with only names.)**

 **This is for Aekimis and Jade. I was inspired to make this prompt story thanks to their story 'Never rob a Zygarrian' so, if you ship harem with both gender and Male X Male, don't hesitate to read their Story and give them your support and love! :D**

 **To the Guest, SRW4LIFE, I remember reading this story a while ago, but I can't seem to find it again. If you could send me a link or tell me the Author's name, I'll try to communicate and see if this is possible. Until then, please enjoy this Sabine and Ketsu story :3**

Writer's Message ; Always **speaks out loud** what you **feel** deep inside. The person you love is most probably _not_ a telepath! He/She need you to say it 'cause, even if it seem obvious, most of the time it is not! **Communication builds strong relationship!** :3

...

The second Sabine turned the corner of the alley, she stopped running and jumped back to hide behind the wall. Ezra bumped into her, halted in his course by her body!

-"Ouch! What's the big deal, Sab?" He grunted while massaging his hurt nose.

-"It's Ketsu again." Answered Sabine, throwing a subtle look from her hiding.

-"What, again? Didn't you stumble upon her yesterday?"

-"Yep. She said she wanted to talk and asked me to follow her."

-"So, what's the problem now?"

She frowned. -"We had this op to prepare so I kinda turned her down and now she stalking me. For a moment, I was sure she would blow the mission."

-"Well, we just finished it. So, go talk to her now."

-"You don't understand. Wherever I go, I can see her in some dark corner and her eyes staring me. It's as if she's using a tracking device or something. Gives me the chill!"

-"Maybe she's just good with her job. I mean, she _is_ a bounty hunter. Gotta give you some tracking skills."

Sabine raised a brow. -"Are you trying to convince me? Because it's not working."

Ezra shrugged. -"I'm just saying, if she's still here, stalking you, it's probably important. And, who knows, maybe she finally wants to join us!"

-"Yeah, maybe..." The girl agreed skeptically. "Alright, continue to the Ghost and tell them I'll be a little late."

-"How long should we wait until we find it suspicious?"

Sabine smiled faintly. -"She won't try anything on me. We got it cleared last time." She motioned him to leave. "Just go, I'll catch up the minute I'm done talking with her."

Ezra nodded and ran away.

Sabine took a deep breath and started to walk, bumping into Ketsu on the other side of the corner!

-"Whoa!" Snapped Sabine, startled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

-"I cannot let you escape today. So I figured I should make sure you stayed in my sight." Answered Ketsu, grinning.

-"I saw that. Way too creepy." Frowned Sabine.

Ketsu swiftly reached a hand to touch Sabine's hair, caressing her head. "Your hair is so pretty." And letting her hand slide behind the cute ear to the slim neck.

-"Ketsu, t-that... that tickles." Jolted Sabine, unsure on how to react to that touch.

-"I..." The bounty hunter suddenly seemed hesitant. "...wanted to talk to you about something important, yesterday."

-"I told you I was occupied." Grunted the Rebel.

-"But you never came, so I thought you'd rejected me..."

-"Don't act like you didn't hear me. I told you I was on an op!"

-"I see..." Ketsu unexpectedly grabbed Sabine's hips and shoulder, holding her close. -"I've realized that you're surprisingly thick when it comes to things like this..."

-"W-what are you doing!" Struggled Sabine, surprised!

"...And, that I have to be more aggressive."

-"Huh-?" Sabine couldn't answer back, her lips suddenly being held captive by a kiss!

Ketsu recoiled a little her head, smirking mischievously. -"Oh, I'm sorry. I might have moved too fast there. I won't know unless we make things clear." And she moved Sabine inside the dark alley beside them, leaning the rebel's back on the wall. "Can I kiss you?"

-"You already did!" Jolted Sabine, half-surprised and half-angry.

The Bounty Hunter skillfully removed the rebel's chest armor to slide her hands under her shirt. -"Can I touch your breast?"

-"Y-you already are!" Sabine retorted back, flustered!

-"Well..." Ketsu took a honeyed voice. "...can I make lots of sweet, sweet love to you then?"

The young Rebel blushed more, even if it was difficult to become redder, and stuttered. -"I-I..."

Ketsu made a move to hold her again and made Sabine fall on her back.

-"You did it on purpose!" Snapped Sabine, offended!

Ketsu smiled again, mischievously. -"I knew I could only make you lose footing if you were destabilized... and that I'd get a cute reaction out of you."

The Bounty Hunter, one hand behind Sabine's head, passionately kissed her neck. Her warm breath made the Rebel's thought fuzzy, and she used this moment to ascend along Sabine's skin, inhaling her sweet perfume until she could strike her ear once with her tongue before nibbling it. Her other hand were actively massaging her breast, enjoying the touch of the soft skin.

Exited by Sabine's moaning, Ketsu moved her second hand to join the one on the breast, confident the Rebel would not flee, and rubbed her nipples, making the cutest sound emerge from the young girl beautiful mouth.

Talking smoothly, tenderly, Ketsu looked at Sabine half-closed eyes with passion. -"I always wanted to touch you. Because you're important to me."

She moved a hand, sliding it down while licking the now free nipple, to insert her fingers inside the pants and massage dexterously the wet clitoris. Moving with conviction, the circular movement gave erotic spasms to the Rebel's body. Sabine, containing hardly her voice by biting her lip, grabbed Ketsu to hold her, letting escape a sweet yelp.

-"So cute." Complimented Ketsu, her eyes shining with amazement.

Sabine became red anew, frowning shyly.

-"Sabine, do you hate me?" Asked Ketsu, her expression becoming sad.

The rebel shook her head, her cheeks as red as a strawberry.

"Good." Softened the Bounty Hunter with a smile. "Because I love you." And she kissed with fervor the tender lips for a moment before feeling Sabine's trembling fingers trying to remove her armor. Chuckling, Ketsu backed a little to reveal her own breast, leaning again to kiss more while the two girls' nipples were rubbing against each other.

Sabine subtly moved her hand, introducing inside Ketsu's pants to please her too, rubbing the sensitive part of her intimacy to hear the sensual moan of the Bounty Hunter in turn.

-"Now, I know." Smiled the Rebel, returning the passion to Ketsu, making her shiver with pleasure.

Grabbing the neck of Ketsu, Sabine kissed her back the moment they both reached their climax, breaking it only to free their cry of ecstasy.

Ketsu let herself lay on Sabine's hot and sweating body, panting with joy and satisfaction. Sabine posed her head on the ground, catching back her sporadic breathing.

After a short moment, Sabine spoke again, her voice filled with sadness, but with determination too.-"I have to go back. They need me."

Ketsu raised her head, cuddling one of the Rebel's cheek with love. -"It's okay. I won't stop you from doing what you want because, Sabine, no matter what you do, you're mine."

Sabine smiled again, closing the distance between her lips. -"And you're mine." and kissed her one last time until their next encounter.


	3. Ahsoka X Hera (Con)

Kanan and Ezra smiled before leaving to take care of another recon mission. Hera and Chopper waved goodbye while looking at the Ghost rising from the ground and disappearing in the sky, lowering slowly her arm before sadly looking around. Zeb and Sabine would be occupied too, there was still so much to do, and Chopper just rolled away, beeping something about maintenance...

Hera sighed, her lekku falling before her sight when she lowered her head. She took one in hands, manipulating it gently between her fingers while reminiscing... She frowned before letting go. Now was not the time for that. She had lots of things to do too.

Breathing deep this time, she started to walk with determination.

From a little farther behind her, someone was watching. They looked at the beautiful pilot's behavior, smiling maliciously when an idea suddenly struck them.

...

Later that day, just before the night, Hera received a transmission on her comlink. She was called to the living quarters.

More precisely, she was called to Ahsoka's room.

When the Twi'lek entered, she couldn't help but tensed. Ahsoka was standing behind a desk, looking at some document, and she raised a stern look at Hera when the door closed.

-"What was that?" Asked abruptly the Togruta.

-"What was what?" Replied Hera, taken aback.

Ahsoka raised from her desk, walking around it to close up on Hera and stare directly in her eyes.

-"Something was on your mind all day long. You were harsher than usual while giving your directive and everyone sensed the tension around you."

-"W-what... but..." Babbled Hera.

She was sure that everything was alright. True, she was a little on edge, but she did her job as usual and no one made any comment on her behavior.

-"You may have hidden it well to the others, but" Ahsoka leaned a little to murmur beside Hera. "You know you can't fool a Jedi's instinct."

A quiver passed through the Twi'lek. A pleasant shivering ran along all her beings.

-"So," Continued the Togruta with a hint of authority. "I'm sure you realized it's pointless to hide it to me. You might as well tell me what's been bugging you lately."

Hera was being swept by the mood. The way her friend was behaving was totally triggering something inside the proud Twi'lek.

Her legs felt like they were made of cotton, but she stood her ground while answering back. -"I don't know what you're talking about."

-"I've been watching you." Pursued Ahsoka with a honeyed voice. "There's been something wrong lately, as if you were missing something. As if... you were missing someone"

Hera stiffened once more and Ahsoka made a step back, grinning. -"And I think I know exactly what it is." She waved her hand before the Twi'lek's eyes before ordering. "Kneel."

Hera fell on her knees. She started to breath heavily, her cheeks' color turning to a burning red.

Ahsoka moved her hand under Hera's chin to raise it, her grin widening. -"I knew it. You miss Kanan."

The Twi'lek's bright green eyes widened, her secret having been revealed.

-"How..." She unbelievingly asked.

Ahsoka started to caress her warm cheek. -"It was easy to spot with an attentive eye. With everything going around lately, you've had no time to ask him to help you get some... personal relief, and now..." She kneeled too, one hand caressing Hera's neck to her chest while the other moved to caress one sensitive lekku, twitching from the anticipation. "You've built up sexual frustration."

Hera could not answer back anymore. She was waiting for more, submissively kneeled before the imposing stature of Ahsoka while her body's temperature was rising from the excitement and her uneven breathing became louder. Her half-closed eyes and trembling lips were pleading for more.

And more was what Ahsoka was planning to give her. She waved her hand again before Hera's eyes, commanding her. -"Go to my bed."

The Force passed through the Twi'lek's body, running across her as a strong shiver. The feeling of being forced was so thrilling, she submitted her will to it and did as told, immediately moving to walk toward the bed. She knelt on the soft mattress, her hands between her tights, and turned her sight to look at the imposing Togruta, awaiting in expectation.

Ahsoka walked to her, making her wait on purpose, and used the Force once more to make her obey. -"Remove your clothes and undress me. Do it nicely and you'll have a reward."

Hera did as told, removing slowly, enticingly her own clothes. Her fingers were trembling. They wanted to do it faster, but the Force order was stronger than their will. The sensation of fighting against it, of resisting it, was so exciting. It was enough to make Hera become wet.

Towering the quivering Twi'lek, Ahsoka was enjoying the view. She was watching every part being uncovered, every inch of soft skin being exposed. The slender shoulders were first, lustfully followed by the arms, the chest and the breast. When the perking nipples appeared, Ahsoka leaned to play with them, sucking and teasing Hera.

-"Don't get so easily distracted." Chuckled Ahsoka. "Keep going."

She continued to caress and massage the round breast and Hera continued to follow her orders while turning her head aside, blushing even more. Ahsoka pushed her gently, making her lean on the mattress, and followed the clothes down with her hands on her side and her lips kissing Hera between her breasts and across her belly to her pelvis.

Hera had a moment of hesitation, stoping with her clothes at her hips level, but Ahsoka continued the movement down and grabbed the clothes to get rid of them by throwing them away. She looked down at her friend, on her whole naked body, and her burning stares made Hera quiver from a shameful excitement.

Ahsoka straddled on Hera's hip, smirking, and waved her hand once more. -"You aren't done with your orders."

Hera swallowed, a sweet shiver running across her spine, before reaching for Ahsoka's clothing. She started to unbuckle her pants, still so conscious of being stared at, and her hip trembled from the anticipation.

Ahsoka's smirk widened, moving to rub her pelvis on Hera's. -"You normally hide it behind your proud behavior, but you are totally a Sub, my sweet Hera." She leaned so Hera could work on removing her upper clothes, talking smoothly just above her head. "You love to be dominated like this, powerless against a strong Force user."

Hera didn't answer, but she lowered a little her chin and her lekkus twitched, showing under the light their sweaty, soft skin. She was sweating from all the wait and expectation and Ahsoka decided to take this little game further.

Ahsoka used the back of her fingers to caress Hera's red cheek. -"Time to get serious." She lightly ran down the tips of her nails on the green skin, leaning back until she let herself lie onto the mattress and pulled Hera with the Force to make her sit. "Get down and use your tongue. If you do it well, you'll have that reward I told you about earlier."

Hera gave the feels she was resisting, so Ahsoka smirked again and pushed her down with her mind. Forced to change her position, Hera moved to get on her knees again, the pressure lowering her head to reach Ahsoka's womanhood. She started to lick it, using the tip of her tongue to stimulate the wet clitoris, but Ahsoka pushed again so the tongue would go inside her!

-"Keep going like that." She commanded with her honeyed voice before emitting a sweet yelp.

Hera was doing good at it, rubbing her whole tongue across the clitoris outside and inside Ahsoka's intimacy. Feeling the pleasure rising inside her, the Former Jedi moved her hands and reached into the Force once more, using it to caress the shivering lekkus. She did it as she knew it was a highly erogenous part of a Twi'lek's body when it was well done.

It was as good as when Kanan was doing it to her, the movement in the invisible force caressing her sensitive lekkus making her remember all those intimate moments they shared. The souvenir and the sensations made Hera moaned with pleasure, the vibration in her voice making her tongue even more stimulating.

Ahsoka was beginning to blush too. The sensation inside her was just so good, so thrilling. She concentrated, focusing everything she had onto her partner, making the Force surround her. She used it to toy with all Hera's sensitive places, playing with her breast, her nipples, her lekkus and with her clitoris too. Hera's moans filled the room, the combined stimulation making her lose her head. She stopped licking, totally distracted by her pleasure, and Ahsoka reduced the Force movement to get her attention back.

Hera looked at Ahsoka, her flustered face pleading to know why she had stopped and the Togruta answered with a honeyed tone and a mischievous grin.

-"If you want more, you have to work too."

Hera dived to capture Ahsoka's breast, once hand and her mouth playing with her nipples, the fingers of her second hand rubbing vividly her clitoris.

Startled at first, Ahsoka still managed to tap into the Force and pleasure Hera again. Their combined moans filled the room again as they soon reached their apex together.

Both panting, Ahsoka swiftly waved her hand to command Hera again. -"Stay kneeled like that."

Hera was exhausted, but, despite the shaking in her limbs, she kept her position. Her legs were lightly spread, her exposed, dripping wet tight betraying how much she had felt all that pleasure and her hands, posed on the mattress beside each of Ahsoka's sides, letting her round breast enticingly balancing above the Togruta.

Ahsoka gently gropped those two round boobies, playing with them a little more to tease Hera.

With her flustered voice, Hera asked. -"Why did you do all that."

Ahsoka kept toying with her, answering with a smile. -"It's my duty to see as my subordinates do their job correctly." She grabbed the nape of Hear and pulled her close to kiss her. "Don't worry, I won't let you get sexually frustrated like that ever again."

She kissed her deeply, enjoying Hera's complying tongue against hers, and stopped only to add. -"From now on, you and I will have a lot of fun every time Kanan will be away."

Hera shily smiled and kissed her back, hiding behind her submissiveness the thought of having both Jedi to herself.


End file.
